Hellblazer Vol 2 1
| next = ''The Hellblazer'' #2 }} "The Poison Truth (Part 1)" is the title to the first issue of the second volume of Hellblazer, which was published by DC Comics. The story was written by Simon Oliver with artwork by Moritat, who also provided the cover art ilustration to this issue. The story was colored by Moritat & Andre Szymanowicz and lettered by Sal Cipriano. It was edited by Kristy Quinn with Jessica Chen as associate editor. This issue shipped with a September, 2016 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Plot Several years ago in London, England, occult mage John Constantine had a particularly dangerous encounter with a demon, which he referred to as "Laughing Boy". The demon was all set to kill him, but John warned him about doing so, as he would drag the demon with him to the Plains of Erebus, where millions of vanquished souls would have words with the demonic figure. The demon didn't kill Constantine, but instead placed a viral curse upon him. Sometime later, John was in New York City, taking in the sights. The demon's curse began to take its effect, and John grew deathly ill. He was actually a carrier for this demonic plague, which began slowly growing into a contagion. He researched a method to dispel the curse, and collected various artifacts. Returning to England, he called upon some assistance from his old pal, Chas Chandler, who often found himself the hunter/gatherer of John's needed occult artifacts. John began conducting the ritual, which earned him the demon's attention. John was ready for him however. He was banking on the aid of an old colleague, Mercury, who was a psychic who could divine the demon's name - Nybbas. Knowing the true name of a demon gives one control over it, so John played "chicken" with the infernal being, risking the lives of millions of Londoners in the hopes that Nybbas would remove the curse. As with most affairs in his life, everything turns up Constantine. Appearances * John Constantine * Chas Chandler * Mercury * Shazam, Billy Batson * Swamp Thing, Alec Holland * Wonder Woman, Princess Diana * Nybbas * Astra Logue * Batman * Renee Chandler * Humans * Demons * Psychics * England :* London ::* Big Ben ::* Tower of London :* Kent ::* Chilham Village * Hell :* Plains of Erebus * New York :* New York City * Lasso of Truth * Silk Cut cigarettes * Taxicab * Birds * Crows * Ritualism * Smoking Notes & Trivia * The character of John Constantine was created by Alan Moore, Steve Bissette, John Totleben, and Jamie Delano & John Ridgway. * This issue is branded under the "DC Universe: Rebirth" banner. * This issue shipped to retailers on August 24th, 2016. * This issue is rated T+ for Teen. * UPC barcode: 61941340263. * This issue shipped with an alternate cover illustrated by Duncan Fegredo. * The license plate on Chas Chandler's taxicab is SWPTHG-37. This is a reference to ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 2 #37, which is the first appearance of John Constantine. * Nybbas makes reference to Astra Logue in this issue. Astra was the young girl consigned to Hell after a young John Constantine botched an exorcism. This failure is one of the many sign posts towards becoming the man that he is. The tale of the exorcism was chronicled in ''Hellblazer'', Volume 1 #11 in a story called "Newcastle". * Reference is made to Batman in this issue. Apparently, John has a Batman toothbrush. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * Category:Hellblazer Vol 2 Category:2016/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries